The prior art ceramic tile cutter is generally composed of a rectangular base, which is provided respectively at both ends thereof with a support frame. Located between the two support frames is at least one guide rod which is provided with a slide seat fastened pivotally therewith. A cutting tool seat is mounted pivotally on the slide seat such that a round cutting tool is fastened pivotally with the bottom of the cutting tool seat, and that a press plate is fastened pivotally behind the cutting tool, and further that a handle is mounted over the cutting tool seat. The base is provided at the center thereof with a ridged portion extending along the longitudinal axis of the base and having respectively on both sides thereof an elastic pad. The base is provided at one end thereof with a locating member. In operation, a ceramic tile is placed on the base such that one end of the ceramic tile is pressed against the locating member. With one hand holding the handle, the operator forces the cutting tool to press against the surface of the ceramic tile. The slide seat is then moved from one end toward the other end which is provided with the locating member. A cutting line is made on the surface of the ceramic tile by the cutting tool such that the cutting line is corresponding in location to the ridged portion. The handle is then lifted, whereas the both sides of the cutting line are pressed by the press plate such that the cutting line is urged by the ridged portion, and that the elastic pad is pressed to deform. The ceramic tile is cut along the cutting line.
The base of the prior art ceramic tile cutter described above is defective in design in that the width of the base is insufficient to accommodate stably a large ceramic tile having a size of 40.times.40 cm or even a size of 60.times.60 cm. If the cutting line is located near the margin of a large ceramic tile, the base is not wide enough to accommodate stably the large ceramic tile. As a result, one hand of the operator must be used to hold the large ceramic tile so as to facilitate the cutting of the tile by the tile cutter.